<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Good Act by fish4cat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406527">A Good Act</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish4cat/pseuds/fish4cat'>fish4cat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish4cat/pseuds/fish4cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Order is in desperate need of allies, it takes an old enemy under it's wing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fenrir Greyback/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meeting in the snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will be cross-posting this story on wattpad. There my penname's Skylife248. Check it out!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cold stormy winter night. Remus Lupin stumbled through the woods he was going through. The wind tugged at his clothes mercilessly.<br/>
Suddenly he thought he sensed movement nearby. Or maybe it was just his imagination playing tricks on him.<br/>
But no, now Remus was sure that something was there.<br/>
He heard a voice he knew all too well: “Ah, Lupin. What a surprise.”<br/>
“What do you want, Greyback?” Remus almost yelled through the storm.<br/>
“I come in peace, I swear!” ensured Fenrir.<br/>
“How do I know I can trust you?” Remus challenged.<br/>
“The Death Eaters banished me from their midst. Now I want to help you in any way possible.” Greyback announced, holding up his left forearm, as if to show that the mark wasn’t there anymore.<br/>
“Alright.” Remus sighed. He was deep in thought, but somehow he trusted the older werewolf, even though he would never admit it. “Come with me.” Remus said.<br/>
He grabbed hold of Fenrirs clawed hand and side-along apparated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Number Twelve, Grimauld Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus brings Greyback to Grimauld Place.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(I'm sorry this is so short, but I promise that the next chapter is out in *literally* five minutes, so stay tuned for updates!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They landed at Grimmauld Place.<br/>“Where are we? And why is there a number missing?” Greyback asked, looking around.<br/>“You’ll find out soon enough” Remus mumbled as he thought of the house that was to pop out between its two neighbors. And so it did. <br/>Greyback’s mouth fell open in astonishment, as the younger man dragged him towards Number twelve, Grimmauld Place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Order finds out about the wolf in Deatheater's clothing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And we have a new Order member!” Dumbledore said.<br/>“Many might know him as the main source for spreading lycanthropy, but he promised not to bite anyone.”<br/>“Who is it?” Tonks asked cheerfully.<br/>“Well…erm…it’s...” Remus stuttered, standing in the doorway.<br/>“It’s Greyback.” he finally said.<br/>“WHAT?” everybody except for Remus, Greyback and Dumbledore gasped.<br/>“Um…Hi?” Said man stepped out of the corridor.<br/>Fenrir then sat next to Remus and the Order meeting began.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So Fenrir, we need you to take out as many Death Eaters while they are in the Ministry, fighting, as you can” Dumbledore explained.<br/>“Yes, sir,” Greyback responded with military accuracy.<br/>“No need to talk to me like that, Fenrir.” Dumbledore soothed.<br/>“Okay…Alright then. I’ll go straight away.” Said werewolf agreed.<br/>“Greyback?” Remus asked, unsure.<br/>“Yes, Remus?” the older man spun around to face him.<br/>“Can-can I discuss a plan with you?” the younger werewolf asked shyly.<br/>“Yeah. Why not. Oh, please call me Fenrir. I-uh… don’t like my last name.” <br/>Both of them headed upstairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Understandable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay?" Remus asked after he'd finished explaining.<br/>"Got it!" Fenrir responded eagerly, and they went back down the stairs.<br/>Just as they were greeted, a message came, saying, that helping hands were needed at the Ministry immediately.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5: At the Ministry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as they arrived at the Department of Mysteries, they were caught up in the battle.</p>
<p>Halfway through the fight, Greyback suddenly turned to Remus, and said: "Me? Good? Pathetic. I was never on the Side Of Light." </p>
<p>"What are you-?" Remus stuttered, dazed.</p>
<p>But, in an instant Greyback was upon him, hitting him hard in the face.</p>
<p>Without warning, both froze in shock.</p>
<p>"Now of all times!" Greyback managed to say.</p>
<p>"Wha-?" Remus began to ask but then realized, what the other had meant. "Oh shit."</p>
<p>"Remus, language!" the older werewolf scolded.</p>
<p>"English!" Remus responded mockingly.</p>
<p>"You little-" Greyback began but broke off mid-sentence.</p>
<p>Remus yelped, while the elder lycanthrope was more or less used to the pain, and merely grimaced and grit his teeth, as their bones snapped and rearranged themselves, their nails turned to claws, and their bodies grew fur all over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So. This is the first chapter! Tell me how you found it in the comments. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>